Alone
by FlyingHummingbird
Summary: For a long time, they thought they were alone. That no one else had experienced the same. That no one could understand it. They were wrong. Four others. Each will give one to save themselves. One is a powerful number. One can do what thousands cannot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy or Warriors.

* * *

BOOM. HISS. SPLAT. CRACKLE. Those were the sounds all the Thunder Chasers heard. They ran on, eyes glazed from lack of water and the millions of thoughts that ran throughout their minds.

BOOM. BA-BA-BA-BOOM. HISS. Still they ran on, legs pumping adrenaline, shoes pounding on the worn black track.

BANG! And, even if this sound was nothing as frightening as the rest, they all, one by one, turned tail and fled.

Except one.

He ran on, confused, worried, but curious.

BAM! Still, he ran. And ran. And ran.

And in front of him, was the Thunder Dragon. Eyes like glowing amber orbs of greed and power. Rock-hard scales the color of the fiery sun. Huge wings slowly flapping up and down and spraying dust into his eyes. Rows of ivory-colored, sharp teeth. And it roared. And the sound echoed throughout the dead woodland trees.

And then there was black.

Red and yellow, exploding into darkness.

But anyways, it was black.

Black as the night, black as the shadows that stalk the Pines.

Black.

That was the story of Flash.

Spark's brother. Stitch's cousin.

Another dead to the Thunder Dragon.

The Dragon that terrorized the woods.

The Dragon that terrorized the Thunder Chasers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy or Warriors.

A/N: These poetic views will end... In Chapter 4. Then, I'll introduce my Clans.

* * *

The wind whistling in your hair, there's nothing more amazing.

The thrill of chasing, there's nothing more exciting.

The whisper of the trees, there's nothing more encouraging.

The adrenaline in your brain, there's nothing more alive.

The worn down sandy moor, there's nothing more familiar.

The handled paper maps, there's nothing more useful.

The Chasers tracking you down, I'd rather be anywhere else.

Anywhere.

Have you ever been chased? If not, you don't know how scary it is. It's scary. Real scary. If you think you know scary, you know nothing compared to this. Because we all know, we can't outrun a Chaser.

A Chaser.

The scariest being on Earth as we know it.

Wind Streakers.

Terrorized by the Chaser.

The Chaser.

Like a leopard, but not a leopard.

Like a cheetah, but not a cheetah.

Like a tiger, but not a tiger.

Like a panther, but not a panther.

Like a machine, but not a machine.

Each part of the Chaser, a different animal.

Fast like a cheetah.

But faster.

Sleek and graceful like a leopard.

But more elegant.

Long claws like a tiger.

But longer.

Living in the shadows like a panther.

But deadlier to strike.

Red, glowing eyes like a machine.

But wickeder.

With the speed of a cheetah, the grace of a leopard, the battle instinct of a tiger, the dominance of a lion, the shadowy attitude of a panther, the confidence of an ocelot, the deceiving ways of a house-cat, the adaptation of a bobcat, the climbing and jumping skills of a Caracal Cat, the spirit of a snow leopard, the beauty of a clouded leopard, and the resilience of a cougar.

But so much more.

Because a machine can always kill better than an animal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy or Warriors.

A/N: Reviews will be VERY welcome.

Water.

It splashes, swirls, spirals, sparkles, and shimmers.

Water.

It can be a lake, river, brook, ocean, or reservoir.

Water.

Home to crocodiles.

And sharks.

And jellyfish.

And squids.

But most frightening of all, it's home to the Water Spirit.

Who looks like a lovely maiden.

But looks can be deceiving.

She lures you into her ocean, and like a will-o-wisp trying to get your attention.

But she always succeeds.

You're always captivated.

Always.

It's different.

You feel free.

Content.

Happy.

Blissful.

But it doesn't last for long.

Because, who likes being stung by an electrical jellyfish over and over and over again, till you're paralyzed and thirsty for revenge?

Not me.

Or the River Swimmers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy or Warriors.

A/N: Last poetic thingamajig! Next chapters will revolve from the Thunders to the Winds to the Rivers to the Shadows to Jasper from the Maze. (If that didn't make sense, it doesn't need to)

* * *

Shadows and darkness.

Night and obsidian.

Dusk and dawn.

Stars and the moon.

Light and feathers.

They all belong to the Shadow Stalkers.

The secrecy of the night.

The glowing aura of the moon.

The twinkling melody of the stars.

The intricate imagination in the constellations.

The cloak of the darkness.

These all belong to the Shadow Stalkers.

If you scared of the shadows; and the dark; and the unknown,

You'll want to stay away.

From the Shadow Stalkers.

They say we're cruel.

And ruthless.

And bloodthirsty.

Behind our backs, thinking we're to stupid to notice the rumors and gossip.

Truth is,

We're stronger than them all.

All of them.

The Thunder Chasers, with their noses in the air, thinking they're the best because they're all boys and they can climb trees.

Squirrels can climb. It's no big of a deal.

The Wind Streakers dreaming about this and that, unable to focus.

They're so easy to push off.

The River Swimmers, so haughty about their swimming ability.

Fish can swim. Their maze is full of water, some suffocated to death.

Well, I guess the Maze Runners were okay.

Just okay.

Not superior like us.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy or Warriors.

A/N: First actual storyline!

* * *

"WAKE UP, FOR THE LAST LOVING TIME!" screeched Blast, just as loud as his voice could hold.

"Shut up Blast," said Twitch. "Some of us were trying to sleep."

Blast skedaddled out of the room, not wanting the be ripped apart by the sudden change of axis the Second-In-Command controlled.

Twitch jumped up rather nimbly and leaned over Stitch, who, despite the commotion, was still asleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Rise and shine before you fall into a coma," said Twitch sarcastically.

Stitch muttered something about his best friend/dolphin named Splashy who had recently died from eating too many potatoes.

Twitch turned to yell at Lemon, "LEMON GET YOUR SUBSTANCE OVER HERE BEFORE MY HAPPINESS RUNS OUT!"

Lemon, who wasn't actually Lemon, then turned around.

"Oops," said Twitch sheepishly.

Brandon, leader of the Thunder Chasers, said, "Take a chill pill, man. How many guys does it take to wake up Stitch?"

"A lot when I'm pretending to be asleep," announced Stitch.

Twitch looked calmly at Stitch (Nothing ever surprises him. They hold a contest about it every year.) and gave him a zap. Stitch yelped in pain.

Twitch turned back to find Brandon, but he was gone.

"Bye kiddo," Twitch said to Stitch before turning to find Brandon.

Stitch stretched, sore from the night lying on the cold, hard floor. It would go away though. He'd done it for a month already.

"Another day gone by in the Woods. And still no escape."

* * *

A/N: Meet Stitch. He's my Thunder Main Character. Questions and reviews VERY welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy or Warriors.

A/N: Here's for the Wind! Poll on my profile...

* * *

"Heather?" asked Cynthia, her brown hair billowing slightly in the gentle wind. "HEATHER?"

The person next to her,a short girl with jet-black hair and a smirk on her face, announced, "Of course, she's not here. She never had it in her to become a Streaker."

Cynthia turned around and gave Breeze a hard glare. "If you don't shut up, I will personally give you an invitation for a one-way only party with the Chasers. So I would advise to take some duct tape."

Breeze smirked. "Try and make me," she challenged.

Cynthia stared at her calmly. "You, young lady, have just earned a delightful hour with Arrow. Now, get on your way."

Breeze muttered something under her breath and turned and ran in the other direction, sand flying up with every step.

"Hi, what did I miss?" said a slightly sleepy voice coming from the same direction that Breeze had left.

"Hello Heather," said Cynthia. "You just missed seeing Breeze go bye-bye. Five laps."

Heather nodded and began her routine.

* * *

_Back in the Moor..._

"I'll get you back for this, Heather," hissed Breeze, her amber eyes fixed in a spot in the distance. "I'll get you, and you'll wish you had never arrived."

* * *

A/N: Breeze is, yes, a human version of Nightcloud (Sorta like Gally, Cynthia (who is the Second-In-Command like Newt) doesn't like Breeze (just like Newt hates Gally)). Pretty obvious. The reason Breeze is so ticked at Heather is... A secret. Anyways, you don't have Arrow there lecturing and killing Breeze because Breeze isn't in the Moor (Wind Streaker's version of the Glade)... You will find out why in Chapter 11. (I think).


End file.
